<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OF THORNS AND ICE ⇁ ARIS JONES by loflander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339511">OF THORNS AND ICE ⇁ ARIS JONES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loflander/pseuds/loflander'>loflander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loflander/pseuds/loflander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⌜ With control, comes power. ⌟ </p>
<p>Among the groups tested under Wicked, there was Group B. An all girls' group living against a cold environment with snow and ice. Their biggest battle? The Shades that take flight in their maze. Or so they thought. When a boy arrives for the first time in the box, they begin to question their reality and what lies beyond the maze that keeps them hostage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  [ book 1 of the group b maze runner series ]<br/>©loflander</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aris Jones/Original Female Character(s), Aris Jones/Rachel (Maze Runner), Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE ⇁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frida ducked under the low-hanging branch; her spear close at her side. She stopped for a moment, her eyes focusing on a small Foxade a short distance away. The small critter was coated in platinum fur that could easily disguise itself with the snow. It took a sharp eye to notice their careful movement, but the golden eyes gave them away. If this had been the first time Frida seen one, she would've assumed nothing of it, but living in her environment she observed them closely. It looked in her direction to hiss and it emitted a whirring sound of what seemed mechanical inside the body.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes as she breathed in the cold air and she brings up her spear. The Foxade moved on, oblivious to her actions. It stopped to dig underneath the snow-covered log. With steady ease, she brings her hand back, holding tightly onto the wood. She stepped with her left foot forward, turning her body slightly away. Though it heard her move her foot along the snow and it snapped its head to look directly at her. She lets out the breath she was holding in, staring straight back into its piercing gaze. She doesn't wait a second more as it begins to move and the spear is launched in its direction.</p><p>The spear flew from her grasp after the moving Foxade and it strikes into its side. She watched it fall limp. It was her fourth one to knock down, the others managed to escape or knew better than to get anywhere near her. Yet, she wanted to dismiss the last reason, lately, she's been seeing them more often than usual. A small part of her was beginning to think it was mocking her at every chance, tempting her to do it, and see what could come out of it. Of course, she fed into that temptation.</p><p>Frida stood still for a moment before stepping into the deeper snow to get to it. She got over the log and got low when she reached it. "Not so sneaky, are you?"</p><p>She slowly reached out her hand to handle it but with quick movement, the Foxade went for her hand. She winced and gritted her teeth at the bite mark left on her fingers. She looks at the bite then the creature. With a shake of her head, she grabbed the spear and pushed it further. It stopped moving at an instant. Its body laid flat against the snow. She pulled the spear out and noticed the blade stained in a thick substance colored in a dark hue of blue. She cringed in disgust, then handled the Foxade by grabbing the back of the neck carefully with her wounded hand. She observed the body and took a look at its stomach, seeing metallic machinery poking out from underneath the fur. She looked back at its eyes frozen in time and she could've sworn one moved slightly with a sound of a faint click.</p><p>"You know you're not supposed to do that." A voice from behind suddenly caused her to drop the creature from her grasp. It landed into the puddle of its liquid. Frida turned her head quickly, standing to her feet.</p><p>"Miyoko!" Frida looked at her, startled in her voice. Then she shakes her head. She watched as the girl puts down her hood to reveal her black shoulder-length hair. The cold colored her cheeks a light shade of pink. She only smiled briefly at Frida and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an excuse. "I was just checking it out."</p><p>"Right," Miyoko rolled her eyes, then motioned to the Foxade laying at her feet. "You're lucky I wasn't Ximena. She would've left you to the Shades for doing that."</p><p>"Probably, but she won't know, many of them are running around. I think I'll live another day here."</p><p>"We'll see about that, now get over here, stick, you're bleeding."</p><p>Frida used the snow to clean off the top of her spear and she stepped in the trail she left from earlier to get to Miyoko's side. Right away, a bandage was taken out from her pocket and Frida brought up her hand for her to wrap up. She grimaced at the fabric rubbing against the bite. There was little smile that appeared on Miyoko's face and she nods her head after she finished. "There, maybe that'll teach you."</p><p>The bandage wrapped around fingers, leaving only room for movement with her thumb. She rolled her eyes at the comment and looked in the direction behind them that led out of the forest. She bites her lip and senses Miyoko's eyes on her.</p><p>"I heard the alarm, is she here?"</p><p>"Yeah, another blondie."</p><p>Frida looks at the girl beside her and holds the spear in her left hand a bit tighter. The smile that Miyoko had faded away, which she assumed was the thought of another girl being brought in from the box. She shared with her a reassuring smile and presses a hand onto her back, being careful with her touch.</p><p>"Well, what are we waiting for? Time to introduce ourselves." Frida began to walk and noticed Miyoko stayed in her place.</p><p>"That has to wait for me, Ximena and Harriet need me at the Decision Tree."</p><p>"Ah, you're a big girl now, I see."</p><p>Miyoko rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. She puts a hand on Frida's shoulder and steps away to where she needed to be. Frida watched her and looked over her shoulder at the Foxade she put down only to find it gone, as if it was never there in the first place. No trace of it was left. Another occurrence that happened often. She narrowed her eyes before turning her head back to look ahead as she trekked on to the border of the forest.</p><p>Upon getting there, she was only reminded of how little she really was and that forest never could last forever. Four walls surrounded her and others within one large space of the area, enough to have sections where those did their work. The forest she spent most of her time in had taken up some of the space towards the west, a short distance from everything else.</p><p>This place. The Spring. She thought of it as her little haven, but stepping out of the thick walls covered in ice was its tale of horror. At least for the creatures that called it their dwelling. One recognized for its dark hue of purple, a giant bat-like animal with wings that flew while taking no mercy for their victim, they were better known as Shades. Their call of screams was deafening, their version of mockery. Then the Sabers, strong, quick-witted cats that enjoyed teasing its prey before they can finish off what they started.</p><p>In the Spring, she did her part by helping the Mappers solve ways to get through the maze. She would venture every day out there with them. She'd be lucky if she even made it back, what she faced out there always scared her into seeing the reality of what they were in. Not everything could be as peaceful as the gathering around the fire when the girls would speak about their day. They shared their laughs, sticking together and remembering they were all fighting against what was beyond the walls. No one against the other. She could only hope that with every girl that came, they would know this group would leave no one behind. No matter the risk.</p><p>Frida followed the path towards the Mappers cabin, setting her spear inside with the rest. She stomps her foot against the wooden floors to rid of the snow sticking to her boots. At first glance, she noticed a clutter of papers set on the table in the middle of the one room the cabin had. She got closer and noticed scribbled out words at the sides of one paper that had the illustration of one part of the maze. She looked around curiously, wondering who had done it. She only hoped it was someone that was meant to be in there. She moved to the window of the cabin that viewed the rest of the Spring. Her non-wounded hand reached out to wipe away at the fogged glass.</p><p>In the distance, her eyes caught the other girls going about their day. A couple moving from one cabin to the next. Her eyes soon landed on a girl with red hair that went by the name of Alejandra. She was walking from the box to the single glass structure they called the Greenhouse where they grew herbs and vegetables. A small smile appeared on Frida's face as she backs away, almost slipping on the trail of wet spots left by her boots. She silently cursed at herself for it before stepping out of the cabin in the direction of Alejandra. She caught up quickly and tapped her on the shoulder.</p><p>Alejandra looked towards her left before her right, she soon smiled brightly when her eyes landed on Frida. "Oh hey, was wondering where you went off to, you missed out on the new girl."</p><p>"So I hear," Frida chuckled and offered help to carry the flower pots she got from the box. Taking one while she had the other, she held the door open for her and walked in afterwards carefully. "Was actually going to ask you where she might be? Thought it'd be nice to introduce myself and welcome her to this fabulous place."</p><p>Alejandra nodded her head and sets the flower pot she had down on the wooden table. She walked back to Frida and took the other to the same spot that was covered in dirt and gardening tools she managed to get from the box. She then went towards the wood-burning stove to bring some heat to the building.</p><p>"After we got her some heavier clothes, Sonya took her for a tour around the Spring. I think I last saw them at the barn, assuming Sonya wanted to show off the smaller goats."</p><p>Frida nodded her head in thanks, seeing it made sense why Miyoko went to Decision Tree for the time being. She turns to go back out the door but Alejandra's voice stops her midway. "She's a cute one."</p><p>"You say that about everyone, Ale."</p><p>Alejandra smiled as she returned to the wooden table, beginning to get her hands dirty by taking the plants out from where they were to bigger pots. She never took her gaze away from the process as she shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Frida smiled at the girl and shook her head, before stepping out and closing the door behind her. She wraps her arms around herself as the wind hit her face, blowing strands of her hair out from behind her ear. She looked at the wooden barn and sees the door at the side wide open. She set on down the paved path, careful about her footing when it came to patches of ice on the ground. </p><p>As she got close to the building, there was laughter coming from inside and a thump. She peeks her head through the doorway, seeing a familiar blonde with a braid and slightly taller figure next to her. There was uncertainty if she wanted to interrupt the little fun they were having watching the goats play around in their pen. She stepped in slowly and took notice of a couple rare birds that managed to come in and find their place to rest on the beams above.</p><p>Though as the wind swept in, the door slammed behind her. The two girls turned their heads. Sonya was the first to smile while the newest girl stood there beginning to look reserved. Her eyes glanced from Frida to the goats playing with each other in their pens.</p><p>"Hey guys." Frida greeted, walking towards them slowly. She straightened up and puts her hands into the pockets of her jacket. She smiles warmly at the both of them.</p><p>"Hey, glad you could find us," Sonya's smile never disappeared and she motioned with her head over her shoulder at the newest girl. "Allow me to introduce you to Rachel. Rachel, this is Frida. One of the Mappers, her and I work together the most while solving the maze."</p><p>The girl, Rachel, lifted her head to look at Frida. To say the least, Alejandra was indeed right. There was a charm in the features she had. The dark-skin with long black hair that cascaded down past her shoulders. Her outfit consisting of a heavy green jacket, black pants, and boots. Although, there was a hint of uneasiness in her eyes that she caught onto.</p><p>Frida only nodded her head and smiled more as Rachel shyly returned it. She looked at Sonya, glancing at the newest member as she spoke, "Any word on where Ximena is putting her?"</p><p>"No, not yet." Sonya shakes her head, pressing her lips into a thin line. She looks at Rachel and then back at Frida.</p><p>"We'll give her the night, but she could always join our team."</p><p>Sonya's face drops for a moment and before she could talk against it, Rachel narrowed her eyes and stepped closer. "What team?"</p><p>Frida looked at Rachel and her smile turned into a slight smirk. "How would you feel about joining us in the maze?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO ⇁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What were you thinking?"</p>
<p>"I was thinking about the group." Frida responded to Sonya. The two of them had returned to the Mappers cabin after the tour of the Spring was finished. In a silent conversation they spoke about what Frida was offering to the girl who only arrived an hour before. Miyoko had come around not too long after and overheard what had been going on.</p>
<p>"Frida, you can't go and offer a role to someone who doesn't know what they're in for."</p>
<p>"She hasn't said yes."</p>
<p>"She hasn't said no either." Sonya stated and sighed deeply. She leans forward and puts her hands on the table as she steadies herself. Her focus went onto the illustrations of the maze that were lying there.</p>
<p>"I don't mean anything bad to come out of it," Frida looked at the blonde who tensed at her words. "But we can teach her, I can look after her. She'll know this maze at the back of her hand as the rest of us."</p>
<p>"Frida, you know Ximena won't allow it, especially so soon," Miyoko tells her. She crossed her arms over her chest. It only got silent before she added on. "Is this about Ellie?"</p>
<p>Frida froze at the name and her eyes went from the ground to Miyoko. She wasn't sure what to say to her in response but her heart picked up at a rate that started to make her anxious. She shakes her head finally and avoids looking at the two girls as she moves from her place against the wall. She got to the table and found herself looking at the papers with Sonya.</p>
<p>"This isn't about her, I just think that-,"</p>
<p>"What happened wasn't your fault, it was out of your control." Miyoko interrupted her, sounding sincere in trying to comfort the thought.</p>
<p>"Please," Frida looked up at her, then Sonya. A pleading gaze as her eyes began to water slightly. "I don't want to talk about it. We should forget."</p>
<p>Deep down, Frida knew it wouldn't be easy to do so. In her thoughts, the scene she saw with her eyes left her scarred with a memory that she couldn't even bring herself to forgive. The silence began to feel overwhelming and she continues on, changing the subject as best she could.</p>
<p>"I'll agree that the idea I offered was abrupt and I apologize, but how long will it take until time runs out for us?" Frida lifted her head, glancing back and forth between them. "It's only us three working this job, the more we have, the better we can take our chances searching more of the maze."</p>
<p>"You have a point, it's already risky enough letting you go alone in there some days," Sonya nodded her head and straightened up. "In the end though, we want safety for everyone. We give Rachel a few days to adjust here then we'll talk."</p>
<p>"And that works. All I'm asking now is you give it time to think it over."</p>
<p>Sonya nodded her head at Frida's words and said nothing more. It was then that there was a knock on the door that had their focus turned towards the person who peeked inside. Frida could see a familiar red head with a small smile, she looked right at her.</p>
<p>"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but Frida, I need your help in the Greenhouse if that's alright." Alejandra motioned outside and waved a little to the other girls that were inside. She closed the door without waiting for a response. The girls shared a glance to another then Frida went and grabbed her heavy coat and hat. She slips them on with her boots. She walked out and sees Alejandra waiting patiently.</p>
<p>"Help? In the Greenhouse?" Frida raised a brow, knowing that help wasn't something that was usually asked from her. It was a place she cared about and Alejandra in a way didn't like the idea of others working there. "That's new."</p>
<p>"No...well, I was just using that as an excuse sort of." Alejandra chuckled and began walking. The two girls headed in the direction of the glass structure covered by bits of frost and the shadows of the greenery inside.</p>
<p>"What's the real reason then?"</p>
<p>"I cooked up a meal for tonight's bonfire and I need you to try it first." Alejandra tells her. She looked at Frida as they walked side by side, stepping into deeper snow that was beginning to fill the paths that were once clear.</p>
<p>"I don't know whether to be scared or impressed." Frida moves a bit slower, then cursing at the snow that managed to slip into her boots with the couple steps she took. Though, she feels Alejandra gently grab her by the elbow to move quicker, a bit eagerly on her part.</p>
<p>"No time to waste."</p>
<p>The two of them came to the door of the building, Alejandra stepped through first as Frida followed behind her. She immediately smelled a scent that filled the air, it was a spice that was familiar to a meal she had before. She looked at the table that had a small bowl with steam rising from it, along with a spoon set aside. Frida walked towards it and took notice it was more of a soup with chunks of meat and mixed vegetables that Alejandra grew. Just as she reached out to take the spoon, she hears a clink.</p>
<p>Frida turns herself around, her eyes searching for the cause of the noise. She looked at Alejandra who seemed spooked but still bravely stepped towards the first aisle of the plants at each side.</p>
<p>"What was that?"</p>
<p>"Why do you think I'm looking? Hell, if I know." Alejandra responded, her tone changed from the girl eagerly excited to show off a plate of food she created to someone who grew cautious and protective. It wasn't completely a first for Frida to see her this way since she was the one who always cared for what she grew in the Greenhouse.</p>
<p>Frida moved to the next aisle of the three and saw nothing as she walked down it. She met Alejandra at the end before they both went down the third. One took looking at the right and the other at the left.</p>
<p>"Maybe it was a bird." Frida suggested, stopping to examine a few of the bigger plants then lifting her gaze towards the ceiling seeing it possible that it could've flown in at some point during the day.</p>
<p>"Would a bird do that?"</p>
<p>Frida heard Alejandra's words and turned to find her pointing in the direction underneath the countertops. Indeed, she saw pieces of glass lying with bits of snow that trailed in. As they got closer, Frida noticed a crimson color that stood out amongst the pale snow and the way it stained bits of the glass.</p>
<p>The two girls knelt down and their eyes followed the trail that led to a broken window of glass. Small paw prints could be detected and just as Frida would have guessed, the color of the liquid would've matched that of an animal warm-blooded.</p>
<p>"A Foxade must've gotten something." Frida tells the girl beside her who looked at her worriedly.</p>
<p>"It was here the whole time?"</p>
<p>"Either the door was left open at some point or it decided to make a dramatic entrance before leaving."</p>
<p>"That's not possible," Alejandra murmured, rising to her feet. "Foxade's don't get this close to us."</p>
<p>Frida looked at her and knew she was right. The creatures always steered clear from getting close to the girls in The Spring and it was odd for it to be in a place like this unless it found a reason to be. She shakes her head and watched as Alejandra's expression turned uncertain at the thoughts of why the Foxade decided to bring itself into her Greenhouse.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm sure it's nothing, probably lost its way to the woods," Frida assures her as she stands. She gently grabs her shoulders. "Now, let's get this cleaned up and try that soup of yours, okay?"</p>
<p>To her relief, Alejandra nodded slowly. "Okay, but don't tell me it's nothing when one can do that."</p>
<p>Frida looked at her hand that was still bandaged from the bite one had given her. She smiled lightly and shrugged her shoulders. She tried to find the words but Alejandra moved on, "Let's figure this all out as you said, try that soup, and get ready for bonfire night. You owe me a dance, I didn't forget."</p>
<p>Alejandra walked away to leave Frida behind standing there. The girl chuckled but her gaze fell back to the floor again, seeing where the pieces of glass remained. A brush of wind swept in from outside that had managed to reveal the bits of feathers from the bird that fell prey to the Foxade. The thought made her uneasy, her heart returned to a quicker pace that made her anxious. Just like the words Miyoko said to her. <em>Ellie</em>. <em>Not your fault, out of your control. </em>She wanted to believe that but the guilt inside her ate her up.</p>
<p>She felt thankful when Alejandra called her name to help out with grabbing materials to cover the hole the creature left. It was a getaway from her thoughts. She didn't want to worry about anything, just to let herself have fun like she always did on bonfire nights. Frida only hoped it can be that easy to let go for the night.</p>
<p>
  <b>____</b>
</p>
<p>Frida smiled at the small crowd of girls cheering at the fire they had lit with their spears. The fire rose higher than she had ever seen it. The flames danced along the surface of the logs that leaned against another, burning them with the heat that darkened their outer shell. A rhythmic beat of a drum played a short distance away along with a gentle voice that calmed the air around them.</p>
<p>She turned her head to look at everyone that had gone around, dancing, or playing the little games that were created for these nights. The log she was on moved a bit as if someone had sat down with her. She turned and finds a smiling Alejandra, but joining her side was Rachel. Alejandra held two cups while Rachel held the one she needed for herself.</p>
<p>"Oh no, really?" Frida cringed as she took a cup from her and looked at the liquid inside.</p>
<p>"Oh yes," Alejandra grinned and motioned to Rachel beside her. "I promised blondie we would drink it with her, I mean, it's her night after all."</p>
<p>Frida chuckled and noticed Rachel eyeing her drink carefully as if there was something wrong with it. She hears her say, "What is this?"</p>
<p>"This, blondie, happens to be called Beth's surprise." Frida replied and raised the cup into the air. "Bottoms up."</p>
<p>The girl nodded slowly and the three of them brought the cup to their mouths and drank. Frida swallowed down the liquid, making sure to not stop or otherwise she knew it wouldn't be finished. She could taste the bitter flavor followed by the small thickness it had to it.</p>
<p>A sudden cough and a drop of the cup had Frida set down her drink. She looked at Rachel and noticed her in disgust and spitting out any bit that she could. A small laugh erupted between Frida and Alejandra when they watched, it was an expected reaction that never failed to amuse most of the group whenever a girl arrived on her first night.</p>
<p>"That was... " Rachel couldn't find the words as she spits once more.</p>
<p>"Gross," Alejandra finishes for her. "We know, I'm sorry blondie, it's like a tradition here for whoever arrives at The Spring."</p>
<p>"We all went through it, but hey you'll get used to the taste in no time." Frida assured her with a smile. The two of them watched as Rachel's face turned from disgust to delight, finding the situation amusing as well. They shared their laughs with another before someone pats Frida's arm.</p>
<p>"Girls! Come on! The circle!" Frida looked over in time to see Miyoko beckon them over. She watched her make her way back to the rest who were dancing and cheering on the others that danced to the beat of drums.</p>
<p>"The circle?" Rachel questioned and the two girls looked at the blondie with a bit of excitement.</p>
<p>"Just follow us, it'll be fun." Frida tells her. The three of them stood and went up to the group. Shortly after they did, Frida was pulled in followed by Alejandra. It was a movement from one place to another, linking arms and coming together in the middle, then going back to link arms again with someone else. Those who weren't in the middle danced on the outside in a circle around them. Laughter filled the air along with the pounding of the drums that got louder.</p>
<p>Frida soon reached out to bring Rachel in, linking arms with her. The two of them danced and spun, before coming together with their hands. A misstep had them both almost fall but Frida made sure to keep them going. The two of them smiled at each other before separating off to another person. Rachel linked arms with Sonya while Frida got with Alejandra.</p>
<p>It went on for some time, each girl taking their turn inside the circle before coming out to rest and watch the dancing continue. The smiles never disappearing from anyone's face. Frida had come out, clapping her hands, and Rachel joined her side.</p>
<p>"This is what it's about," Frida glances over at Rachel. "We as Icers are together, never against."</p>
<p>"It's beautiful." Rachel smiled and clapped along. Though the moment between them was brief as they watched the crowd halt at loud sharp screech that bounced off the walls of the Spring.</p>
<p>Frida turned to look towards the doors of the maze that happened to be closed for their safety, but above as the moon brightened the clear sky, there was a large shadow. It had wings that stretched out against the wind it flew against. Even in the distance, people could tell that the creature was one not to messed with. It screeched again, this time sounding more like a roar. The creature continued to fly up before diving into the maze to disappear.</p>
<p>"Remember what I told you on that tour today?" Frida murmured to Rachel who was frozen beside her, but from the corner of her eyes, she could see her nod.</p>
<p>"Don't go anywhere near the doors at night." Rachel repeated what she had been told, her voice hinting at the fear she was experiencing.</p>
<p>"Right," Frida said, keeping her eyes towards the sky as the rest of the girls had gone back to their celebration. She stuck by Rachel and finally looked at her as she said, "Just because those doors are closed, doesn't mean they can't come down if you get too close."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Decided to change up the rules a bit with Group B and their creature inside the maze! It'll be explained more later on! Hope you all enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THREE ⇁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night grew colder as the bonfire simmered down to almost nothing, the laughter that once echoed into the night was replaced by the rough winds that hit against the cabins of the girls who slept in their beds. As the moon's brightness was covered by the looming clouds in the sky, the thoughts of Frida's mind erupted in pictures lost in memory. It was tossing and turning under the thick blankets that creaked the bed frame underneath her. Her face scrunched up, sensing a movement of air and the sensation of dropping. She quickly opened her eyes, sitting up in her bed. Though a thump was heard and she hissed when her head collided with the bed above hers.</p>
<p>She placed her hand onto her forehead, rubbing the spot in circles. She brings her legs over to set her bare feet against the cold wooden floor. There was movement from the bed above her that had her looking up to see a familiar, yet tired face upside down with braided hair falling at the side. Frida waved off the girl, closing her eyes briefly as a small ache formed.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Rachel," Frida whispered, ducking to avoid hitting the bed above her again. She rose to her feet, and turned to face the girl who adjusted herself under the blanket she had. "I didn't mean to wake you."</p>
<p>"It's okay." She murmured.</p>
<p>Frida squinted her eyes towards the stairs that led down to the main floor and she could see light from what she assumed was the fireplace that stayed lit. She carefully steps towards it, a creak here and there as she walked. A louder noise came from the bunks and she noticed from the corner of her eyes that someone had gotten down from their bed. To no surprise, she sees the shadowed face illuminate as she got close. The two girls shared a small smile and Rachel motioned towards the stairs. "I had a bad dream too. Is it okay if I join you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I could always use the company," Frida nodded her head and walked down the stairs, staying on her toes in hopes to not make any noise. Rachel followed in her steps, glancing back a couple times whenever movement came from the other girls that slept up there with them.</p>
<p>The main floor of the cabin held a common room for the girls to hang around in the morning and at the end of the day. There was furniture with soft cushions and tables for those that needed it. The larger tables were near the front door, mainly where the girls would converse with another or simply finish a meal that they managed to sneak away with from the cook's cabin. The floor they came down from held the bunk beds. There was another similar cabin next door for others that couldn't fit in the space.</p>
<p>Frida walked across the common area to grab a glass from the countertop to fill it with water that came from the large container. It was shortly afterwards that she could hear a relaxed sigh as she brought herself to sit down beside Rachel. A spark came from the fire in front of them, cracking as it burnt the remaining bits of wood. No one said a word and, in a way, it calmed Frida. Though her thoughts started to cloud over and the calmness slowly vanished.</p>
<p>"Who's Ellie?" Rachel asks, lifting the blanket up her body more as she shifted position. She hides her toes underneath to keep them warm. "You were saying her name a lot in your sleep."</p>
<p>Frida swallowed down the water she had, her hands slightly shaking as she sets it down on the small table at the left side of her. She gently used her hand to smooth over the fabric, messing with the hem. "She was...our youngest Icer. Someone who was very close to me."</p>
<p>"What happened to her?"</p>
<p>"It's not something I like talking about, let's just say there's reasons why we don't have anyone near those doors."</p>
<p>Rachel nodded her head and looked down towards her lap, though she reached out her hands to gently grab Frida's. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Don't be," Frida smiled lightly and returns the gentle grip she shared with her. She sets her gaze upon her face before asking her a question in hopes to get her mind off the racing images in her head. "You said that you had a dream?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, a strange one."</p>
<p>"How so?"</p>
<p>"I was somewhere I shouldn't be, in this dark space, there was some light," Rachel furrowed her brows together, trying to remember the scene and describe it for her. "There was someone else with me, it was a boy, I couldn't see a face but I could hear him."</p>
<p>Frida intently listened, taking in the information she was telling. "What did he say?"</p>
<p>"They're coming," Rachel glanced down, then looked at Frida. Her voice faltered, as if afraid to let those words slip out of her. "He said they were coming for us."</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>"I...I don't know, but it was like these flash of pictures, these faces that I didn't recognize. I swear I thought I saw you too along with the other girls in this one blue room."</p>
<p>Frida looked at Rachel, watching as her gaze went towards the fireplace that was lit in a small blaze. She kept her hold on her hands and made sure to reassure her with a squeeze. She leans in, "They're just dreams, Rachel. Nothing more."</p>
<p>"Then why do they have to feel so real?"</p>
<p>The quietness came forward between them, neither of the girls continuing to speak about the events they dreamt of. There was understanding from Frida; the sensation felt real, it all did, but what part of it was bound to become their reality? It was something she didn't want to know.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>The days that followed went by like a blur. A routine that she kept since the second week she got to the Spring; get up, dress warmly, venture out to the maze, and make it back for dinner if you don't want the Shades on you.  She'd be lucky if she managed to make it back in the time for the leftovers. It was a hassle at first to take up, a job she didn't even think she would be considerably good at, but after those two days of training, Sonya made sure she kept Frida with the Mappers. There were days she enjoyed it, other days she dreaded it, but if there were any way to keep up the hope they'd leave the maze, they needed to keep going.</p>
<p>It was difficult to stay focused with a mind like Frida, especially since not only was she keeping the daily routine of the maze, but the last couple nights she had with Rachel. The dreams she's been having and the way they spoke about it as if they could piece together the bits like a puzzle. In the end, they couldn't find the answers or the meanings, or why she dreamt about a place that couldn't possibly exist. It scared Frida in a way, the unknown and what Rachel saw in her mind every night seemed to get more vivid as time passed on. She wasn't sure what to make of it, especially the boy with a shadowed face that Rachel would bring up. It seemed like a mess, a mysterious one, and Frida could only stay hopeful that answers would be brought to them in some way.</p>
<p>"So, you made this?" Frida asked Rachel as they found a table, sitting across from each other. Their bowls of soup warm at the touch as the steam rose from the surface. By the looks of what was in it, she had reason to believe Alejandra's recipe got approved by the cook.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, if you count cutting up the bread," Rachel sighed, lifting up the slice she had then dunking it with the soup. She takes a bite and her eyes widen. "Wow."</p>
<p>Frida smiled, chuckling as she took her own slice and did the same. She took a bite, tasting the bread that picked up the flavored spice. Then she reached her hand out to the other plate she got. She used the forked utensil to pick at the chicken leg, peeling at the skin, before biting into the meat.</p>
<p>"You think they'll let me train with you guys?" Rachel asked.</p>
<p>Frida swallowed down the bite she had, taking a small cloth to wipe at the juices. She shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to promise anything to the girl. "I'm not sure, my first two weeks they had me train for couple days at each job, being a Mapper was the last one I trained for."</p>
<p>"Sonya told me about that, especially how tough you were out there for those couple days, even said that you had to beg them to let you try it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it wasn't one of my finest moments in front of the keepers, but they gave me a chance," Frida motioned to the girls around them who were in their own conversations at different tables. "Most of these girls were afraid of even stepping close to the doors, I took this job as a Mapper because I wanted to give myself hope. Especially give hope to everyone else here."</p>
<p>"Do you still have it?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Hope."</p>
<p>"I want to say yes, deep down I do, but lately we haven't been able to get to the peaks," Frida lowers voice towards the end, making sure no one else could hear her words. "We need to pass it in order to get more of what we need from that maze, which means all we've been doing now is writing what we can see."</p>
<p>"What's stopping you guys?"</p>
<p>"What else? Those damn Shades, even now the Sabers have gathered their way around."</p>
<p>Rachel frowned, becoming quiet as she digs into her food. For a moment, Frida noticed she wanted to say more but the words wouldn't leave her. The sounds of chattering and laughs overtook the silence and with hesitation, Frida digs into her pocket. She brings out a piece of paper and slides it across the table for Rachel.</p>
<p>"What's this?" Rachel it, unfolding the paper to look at what was illustrated and the words written in ink at the sides.</p>
<p>"A bit of information that I shouldn't be sharing with you, something you're going to need to decipher if you want to get out of here," Frida lifts up the cup of water she had, drinking from it before setting it back down. Rachel looked up at her, slowly gathering what the girl was trying to tell her.</p>
<p>"If you want to be a Mapper, you have to know what you're in for, this paper is hardly most of it. You have to prove to us that you are able to do this, Rachel," Frida bites her lip, a small smile forming. "So, are you ready?"</p>
<p>The girl nodded, sharing the smile as light came to her eyes to show the determined spirit Frida knew she had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>